Skills
''For an alphabetical listing of skills, see Category:Skills. Skills affect how well your character will perform certain actions. Skills are divided into three main categories: Adventuring-related skills *Combat **Aggression: This is how well your taunts will affect monsters. This skill affects the chance that a taunt will be resisted. **Crushing: This is how well you use hammers, maces, staves, and even your own fists. This skill affects the chance that you will be successful when landing a blow with a weapon that uses the crushing skill. **Fists: This allows you to use your fists in battle. **Focus: This is how well you maintain your concentration in battle. This will help you cast spells or perform combat arts while under attack. This skill will help to decrease the chance that you will be interrupted when casting a skill or using a device, while being attacked. **Piercing: This is how well you use daggers and spears. This skill affects the chance that you will be successful when landing a blow with a weapon that uses this skill. **Poisoning: This is the Predator and Rogue ability to use poisons. This automatically increases as you level, and determines what level of poisons you can use. **Ranged: This is how well you use bows and thrown weapons. This skill affects the chance that you will be successful in landing a blow when using a weapon that uses this skill. **Slashing: This is how well you use all types of swords and axes. This skill affects the chance that you will be successful when attempting to land a blow with a weapon that uses this skill. *Spellcasting **Disruption: "This reduces your target's resistance to your Disruption spells." Mechanically, it decreases the odds that you will be fully resisted when casting a spell. **Ministration: "This is how well you use spells that heal and cure." This skill affects the power cost of spells that use this skill. **Ordination: "This is how well you use spells that augment your friends and weaken your enemies." This skill reduces the full-resist chance of debuffs and affects the power cost of spells that use this skill. **Subjugation: "This is how well you use spells to command pets and control monsters." An increase in this skill decreases the odds that a spell that uses this skill will be resisted. *Avoidance **Defense: This is how well you avoid physical attacks. This raises your basic avoidance roll (dodge) chance. **Deflection: This gives you a chance to avert a physical attack. This raises your deflection avoidance roll (not different from dodging other than generally being better to raise because it runs off different diminishing returns) chance. **Parry: This gives you a chance to ward off a physical attack. This raises your parry roll chance, which has a chance of being a riposte that counterstrikes the attacker. Tradeskill-related skills *Craftsman **Artistry: Technique used by Craftsman and Provisioners. This is the skill that is used for Provisioner recipes (creating food and drink). **Fletching: Used by tradesman to create arrows, shields, staves etc. This is the skill that is used for Woodworker recipes. **Sculpting: Tradeskill technique used by carpenters and craftsman. This is the skill that is used for Carpenter recipes. *Outfitter **Metal Shaping: Tradeskill Technique used by outfitters and Armorers. This is the skill that is used for Armorer recipes. **Metalworking: This is how well you create items made of metal. This is the skill that is used for Weaponsmith Recipes. **Tailoring: This is how well you create items made of cloth. This is the skill that is used for Tailor recipes. *Scholar **Artificing: This is how well you create magic items by using trade skills. This is the skill that is used for Jeweler recipes. **Chemistry: This is how well you create trade skill items by using chemistry. This is the skill that is used for Alchemist recipes. **Scribing: This is how well you create spells and copy books. This is the skill that is used for Sage recipes. *Secondary **Tinkering: This allows you to make Gadgets, Gizmos, and Doohickeys. It is the skill used by Tinkerer recipes. **Adorning: Allows you to make adornments. The higher in skill the higher level adornments you can make, as well as making it easier to make them. *Tradeskill Prestige **Refining Skills ***Seasoned Harvesting: Grants Track Harvestables skill and increases Rare Harvest chance. ***Summon Artisan's Gathering Goblin: Summons a goblin harvester that has a small chance of harvesting rare harvests. ***Summon Crafting Stations: Summons a temporary crafting station. ***Salvage: Breaks an item down into usable Tradeskill material components. ***Refine:Has a chance to refine some harvestable materials into higher quality materials. **Experimentation Skills ***Experimentation: Allows the Artisan to experiment on a crafted item to increase its stats, add a proc or add a decoration. **Mass Production Skills ***Systematic Conservation: Refunds a portion of materials used upon recipe completion. ***Mass Production: Enables the Artisan to craft multiple items at the same time. :For skills used while crafting, see Category:Tradeskills. General Skills *Harvesting For all harvesting skills your personal skill has to be higher than the node requirements. See Harvesting 'Nodes by Tier' section for details. **Fishing: This is how well you catch fish (fish nodes). **Foresting: This is how well you find and harvest different kinds of lumber (wood nodes). **Gathering: This is how well you gather herbs, flowers, and other small plants (root and bush nodes). **Mining: This is how well you mine for ore and minerals (hard and soft ore nodes). **Trapping: This is how well you catch small game animals (den nodes). *General **Alcohol Tolerance: This is how well you tolerate the effects of alcohol. **Safe Fall: This is how well your chances are to receive no damage in a fall. Higher skill means greater heights having chances to avoid damage. **Swimming: This is how well you swim in water. The higher your skill is, the less delay/slowdown you have swimming. **Transmuting: This allows you to break down items into components. Components are used in Adorning to make adornments. This skill determines the level of item that a transmuter may break down. *Language **See: Languages Improving skills Skills go up in rank through practice (performing the act the skill influences). *The maximum rank for a skill from the Adventure tab is Adventure level * 5 the upper cap is Level * 6.5. *The maximum rank for a skill from the Tradeskill tab is Tradeskill level * 5 the upper cap is Level * 6.5. *The maximum rank for a harvesting skill either Adventure level * 5 or Tradeskill level * 5, whichever is higher. *The maximum rank for other General skills is Adventure level * 5 the upper cap is Level * 6.5. *Any skill that must be raised manually can be altered through buffs or gear (such as Agression or Disruption) but skills that are automatic (such as Poisoning) can not be modified. *Cap **See: Cap See also *Category:Equipment that modifies skills (combat related) *Category:Equipment that modifies mastery (spell related) *Category:Equipment that modifies tradeskills (crafting related) Category:User Guides